You've Got Mail
by Cladixe
Summary: Cerulean and Amethyst-both entities with different lives. Though it seemed that they already have different paths now, technology certainly would do something for their paths to intersect again. Will this be the last chance for them? ET and little SS
1. Chapter I: Cerulean, Sakura and Syaoran

Cladixe: I published this story four years ago, and WOAH

**Cladixe**: I published this story four years ago, and WOAH! I realized a lot of grammatical errors, disorganized format, as well as unelaborated plot.

**You've Got Mail**

_ET pairing_

_**Chapter One: Cerulean, Sakura, and Syaoran**_

"Always take care of yourself, okay?" Sonomi said to her only daughter as she bade her farewell to her.

Though Sonomi always leave the country because of work matter, it has been their tradition that her only child will watch her leave their mansion.

She patted her daughter's head like what she always does when Tomoyo's still a child though her only daughter is already a full grown teenager.

"Are you going to stay long at America?" Tomoyo asked as her amethyst eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm afraid so." Sonomi answered but her daughter remained silent.

"But after I finish my work, I'll go home right away, okay?" She reassured.

"I'm going to miss you." Tomoyo hugged her mother tightly as she continued to cry.

"I'm going to miss you too, pumpkin." Her mother answered sweetly.

Sonomi kissed her daughter's forehead and immediately went inside the black limousine that's waiting for her. She rolled down the window glass and said, "I'll always e-mail you, okay?"

Tomoyo nodded silently.

Sonomi closed her window glass and signaled her driver that she's ready to leave. As the limousine started to leave, Tomoyo went inside the mansion and straight to her big bedroom with pink wallpaper and white carpet.

She immediately sat down on her study desk and opened her laptop. A pop-up message appeared at her window.

"You've got mail!" the voice from the laptop said.

Tomoyo smiled as she wondered from whom it could be. She's only expecting three people who'll send her a message at this time of the day: Sakura, her best friend who just got a brand new laptop today, Syaoran, his former classmate who know resides at Hong Kong and now asking her things about Sakura, or his online friend – Cerulean.

_From: Sakura_

_To: Tomoyo_

_To-Chan,_

_Konnichiwa!_

_I'm sorry if I bothered you again. I don't know how to download songs. Could you give me instructions on how to download music from the internet? I would really love to have an mp3 of Britney Spear's Toxic._

_Please. Please. Please._

_I'll bring a bentou box for you in return– specially made by my father!_

_Love lots,_

_Sakura_

Tomoyo clicked the "Reply" button and started typing the instructions in a fast phase then pressed "Click".

"You've got mail!" the voice from the laptop said again.

Tomoyo quickly opened the pop-up window and another message appeared in her window.

_From: Syaroran_

_To: Tomoyo_

_Daidouji,_

_Konnichiwa! How are you? Meilin wants to ask if she could visit Japan again and spend time with you and the rest of the gang the next vacation. She's really looking forward to your reply on this matter._

_How's Sakura? I heard from her last time that she's planning to buy a laptop. I also saw her at the latest issue of a Japanese fashion magazine. She really looks nice on the red outfit. I'll take a wild guess: You made that outfit!_

_Continue what you are doing and you'll be the next most popular fashion designer in Japan._

_Congratulations!_

_Signing off,_

_Syaoran_

_P.S._

_Meilin is subscribed to Japan Teen Magazine though I think it's lame because she's not fluent in reading Japanese characters._

She immediately replied to Syaroan's email. Aside from continuing to study in a private high school with Sakura, she has a part-time job as a junior fashion designer in a teenage magazine. She sighed as she clicked the "Send" button.

Another "You've got mail" was heard from the laptop.

She instantly clicked the pop-up window and the third e-mail appeared in her windows. She looked at who it came from.

_From: Cerulean_

_To: Amethyst_

Her eyes brightened up. She carelessly clicked the "Open" button and read the e-mail. She felt a thug in her heart as she read the whole mail.

_Dear Amethyst,_

_How are you? How's Japan?_

_It's already winter here in our country. It's really nice to just relax on the couch in front of the fireplace and drink a cup of hot tea during this time._

_I just finished my midterm exams today so we had an early dismissal. The exams are hard but I think my all-nighter study will help me pass the examination. How about you? How's your day?_

_I just finished Atonement by Ian McEwan. He's a Booker Price winner. It's a really good novel about love in the time of WWII. I recommend it for you to read if you have spare time. I'm sure you'll like it as much as I do now._

_Anyway, do you know that I miss the winter in Japan. Such a nice place during cold times like this. When I think of your country, I remember the girl I met there. She's my former classmate. She's pretty and nice._

_I know this is silly but when I saw your chat name, Amethyst, it reminds me of her. She has a pair of amethyst eyes that glisten when she's smiling._

_Though it has been years since I last saw her, along with the other people I befriended there, I can still remember her face clearly. I'm sure she has already has a boyfriend right now. With a face like that, she might have tons of suitors sending her flowers and chocolates everyday. She's really pretty._

_You see, even though I was born and spent almost all of my lifetime in England, Japan has a special place in my heart._

_Filled with emotions,_

_Cerulean_

She smiled. She paused for a while before typing her reply to the gentleman. She rarely knew him personally but she felt a warm familiarity with him.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter II: A Wonderful Day

Cladixe: For those who gave reviews and constructive criticisms, thank you very much

**Cladixe**: For those who gave reviews and constructive criticisms, thank you very much. I really appreciate it, guys! Chapter two up!

**You've Got Mail**

_ET pairing_

_**Chapter Two: A Wonderful Day**_

_Dear Cerulean,_

_Wow! So, winter has already started in your country! _

_Fall is about to end here in Japan. It's my favorite season. Cherry Blossoms scattered all throughout the busy streets of Japan. I wonder if you attended a Cherry Blossom festival when you stayed here. It's really nice._

_My midterms are already finished. I'm just waiting for my professors to post the scores on the bulletin. I'm really looking forward to that._

_I already passed my dress sketches for a magazine that I'm part of so I'm not that busy recently._

_By the way, my mom just left to go to a conference at Chicago. How I wish she's fine always. I hope she's eating well since she's always busy. You should eat well too or else you'll get sick. Eat a lot of warm food since it's already winter there. Don't remember your coat._

"_Atonement" sounds nice. I'll look for a copy of it in the nearest bookshop here. Thanks for the recommendation. You should try "The Red Badge of Courage" by Stephen Crane because you like history and literature. It's a good example of historical fiction. It was one of the novels we've read in our Literature class. I find it quite boring but I think it's a natural thing. My professor told me that generally, women are not fond of war themes – of course, it's not applicable to every woman but generally, it is._

_You should go back here in Japan. Even in vacation only. If you really want to reconnect with the girl you're talking about, you should do something to find her again. You're speculating again, mister! What if she still doesn't have a boyfriend? You might have a chance so take the opportunity while you still have it. Of course, it's only a suggestion. It's your call if you're going to do it. _

_I think she's lucky to have someone who thinks of her like that. I wonder if I'll have someone who'll always think of me._

_About my chatname, it was my best friend's idea to use "Amethyst" though I'm not familiar why she chose this. It was nice that my name reminds you of something good._

_Cheering you up,_

_Amethyst_

Tomoyo's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up immediately and answered, "Konnichiwa!"

"Hello, To-chan!"

She recognized the voice immediately. It was Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"It's weekends and I'm bored." Sakura answered. "Let's go out!"

"Right now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Let's go!"

"Fine." Tomoyo sighed. "Give me an hour. I'll pick you up at your house."

"Yay!" Sakura rejoiced. "I'll wait for you, To-chan!"

--

A black limousine stopped by in front of Sakura's home. A woman in yellow collared top, skinny jeans, and a pair of black open-toed stilettos went out of the back of the limousine.

Sakura went outside the house as her father followed her.

"To-chan, you look nice today." Her father greeted Tomoyo.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo answered with a smile. "You too, sir."

"Be at home by seven sharp." Her father said cheerfully to Sakura.

"Yes, father." Sakura answered.

"You girls have fun, okay?" Her father said lastly.

The two nodded then immediately went inside the car.

--

They were walking towards a coffee shop at the corner. It was an old establishment, surrounded by commercialized business buildings. It was a favorite place to hang out for the two of them – outside the prying eyes of public and away from the commercialized place they were in.

"What's with your face?" Tomoyo stopped and asked Sakura. She noticed a different aura with her best friend today. A good aura. "Why are you happy?"

"Oh, nothing." She lied as she continued to walk.

"Don't pretend like nothing happened." The black-haired lady said. "It's written all over your face."

"No, it's not." She denied.

"Liar." Tomoyo answered. "Come on, tell me."

"Fine." Sakura replied. "But let's talk about it with coffee."

Tomoyo nodded and they entered the coffee shop. The shop is painted with brown and white. Several replicas of famous paintings are hung by the wall. They sat down on a table for two beside the shop window. A marvelous street scene can be seen from it.

"Can I get your order, Ma'am?" A waitress in a white uniform and black apron approached them and asked.

"Two cups of cappuccino, please." Sakura replied. It was their usual order since they discovered this haven in the midst of crowded streets of Tokyo.

"So?" Tomoyo started.

"I got this greeting card from Li Syaoran." Sakura blushed as she brought out a pink enveloped from her clutch bag. "It's a congratulatory note. Apparently, he said that he saw me in a national teenage magazine."

"He already told me that in his e-mail today." Tomoyo commented. "But the question is, what's with the happy face? It's not the first time he sent you a card."

"Well it includes a -" She paused.

"A what?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura muttered something that Tomoyo didn't caught well.

"What?"

Sakura blushed madly but remained silent. Tomoyo snatched the card from her best friend's hands and read the card herself.

Sakura continued to blush.

On the last part of the card, it says:

I love you.

"Wow. That's nice." Tomoyo smiled as she handed over the greeting card to her best friend. "It's not usual for Syaoran to profess his feelings."

"I know." Sakura smiled as she put back the card to her bag. "That's why I'm happy."

Tomoyo sipped coffee from her teacup. It was biter.

"How I wish someone would send me something like that." She muttered.

Her best friend heard what she whispered and answered, "So why not look for a boyfriend?"

Tomoyo almost spilled her coffee. It was an off-guard suggestion.

"You're beautiful and you have a lot of suitors." Sakura added. "Why not pick one of them?"

Tomoyo remained silent.

"It's weird." Sakura continued. "You're the only pretty person I know who doesn't had a boyfriend since birth."

Tomoyo laughed, "It's not weird. I'm just choosy."

"Choosy?"Sakura said. "With legible bachelors at your feet? They're rich, handsome, kind, talented."

"It's not the point."

"So what's the point?" Sakura asked.

"I guess when I see that person who's really for me." Tomoyo answered. "I'll suddenly feel a thug in my heart."

They finished their cups of coffee and continued walking down the street.

"How about we watch a movie?" Sakura invited. "I'll treat you since I'm happy today."

"Okay." Tomoyo answered, still thinking of what was their conversation about.

As they've watched a mushy movie, Tomoyo was still thinking about their conversation.

"Will I ever find a man who'll I truly love for the rest of my life?" She thought as she looked at Sakura, who was crying while watching the scene of the movie

The movie was finished yet the question was still on her mind.

"I wonder why I don't have a boyfriend." She asked herself. "Am I really that choosy?"

They continued to walk down the street when a man suddenly bumped into Tomoyo.

The black-haired lady almost fell but was caught by the strong arms of the man.

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter III: Resemblance

Cladixe: Thank to those who wrote their review about my fic

Cladixe: Thank to those who wrote their review about my fic. Thanks a lot!

**You've Got Mail**

_ET pairing_

_**Chapter Three: Resemblance**_

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura gasped as she looked intently to the man who bumped her best friend. Even though it was years ago since they last saw their former classmate, the man resembles Eriol Hiiragizawa, a transfer student from England.

The blue-haired man has a pair of magnificent blue eyes magnified by his glasses which was quite similar with the type of glasses that Eriol Hiiragizawa wore at school back then. Aside from the fact that the man was taller and much leaner, he resembles the face of their former friend. He was wearing a blue turtle-necked sweater that matches his eyes and black slacks topped with a brown coat.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" The man asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" Sakura enthusiastically answered. "I can't believe it's you!"

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. She remained froze on where she was standing. She felt a sudden thug in her heart. She felt suffocated. She can hardly breathe.

"Just as I thought." Eriol looked at her with his azure eyes. "This is Tomoyo Daidouji."

She stared at his eyes. It was beautiful. She could stare with it all night long.

"Still haven't changed." He added.

She blushed a bit as Eriol took her hand and kissed it gently.

"He's still a gentleman." She thought as he looked at his serene face.

"Eriol-kun, what brought you back here?" Sakura asked.

"A business of mine." He answered with a weak smile.

"What kind of business?" She asked again.

"A personal one."

"How about a cup of tea to celebrate your homecoming?" Sakura invited.

"That would be great." He replied.

Sakura smiled widely. Tomoyo, on the other hand, froze from where she was standing. Eriol noticed it.

"Do you feel something, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked. "You look pale."

"I feel fine." She answered as she clutched her purse tightly. "I'm fine."

"Tomoyo!" Someone called. "Tomoyo."

Everything went blurred and she opened her eyes. It was Sakura.

She saw herself, sitting inside the theater. She looked at the projector and saw the credits of the film rolling.

"I must have fallen asleep." She muttered under her breathe as she combed her hair using her fingers.

"Did you sleep the entire time we're here?" Sakura pouted. "It's a nice film, To-chan!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized quickly. "I didn't realize that I dozed off."

"It's okay." Sakura smiled. "Too bad, you didn't see the kissing scene of the couple. It was breathtaking."

"I had a breathtaking dream too." Tomoyo thought.

They went outside the movie house and went for a walk. The streets aren't that crowded as it is during the rush hours.

They continued to walk and look through the windows of every clothing shop they see though Tomoyo was absent-mindedly looking at the shop windows and walking down the street.

She suddenly bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Ouch." She mumbled as she rubbed her hips.

Sakura was shocked. She went straight to her friend but before she could kneel down and asked for her friend's condition, someone else did the same thing.

"Sorry miss." The guy who bumped her knelt down and offered a hand. "Are you fine?"

"To-chan, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She answered as she took the man's hand and they both stood up. "Don't worry."

"I'm sorry." The man apologized again. "I wasn't looking at-"

All of a sudden, he stopped. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him intently. He was good-looking and was about the same age bracket with theirs.

He was staring at Tomoyo and the black-haired lady felt the awkwardness.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as she touched her face gently, looking for any sign of dirt or wound.

"No. Nothing's wrong with your face." He answered with a smile. "It's just that you look so familiar. It's as if I saw you somewhere."

"Familiar with the hottest teenage magazine, TokyoTeen?" Sakura butted in. "She's a junior fashion designer there."

"No. I'm sorry." He apologized to Sakura. "I'm not familiar with those kinds of reading materials."

He looked familiar. He kind of resembles someone she knew back then.

The glasses.

The smile.

The clothing style.

The manner of talking.

Almost everything.

"My name's Warren, by the way." He introduced as he offered a handshake. "but you can call me Ren."

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo answered as she accepted the handshake. It is a western tradition to offer a handshake to someone you just met. "And this is my friend Sakura Kinomoto."

"He must have been to other countries if he knew a western tradition like that." She thought.

Warren's eyes narrowed.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" He said. "Do you belong to a theater production?"

"Yes. Back then." Tomoyo answered. "I played the role of Masago in Rashomon."

"I see." He smiled. "That's why you're familiar. I've watched your production."

Tomoyo blushed a bit.

"His smile." She muttered to herself. "It's like Eriol's."

"Here's my card." Warren took a card from his wallet and gave it to Tomoyo. "If you want, we can have a chat over a cup of coffee some other time."

Tomoyo took the card and looked at it.

"I'm sure we have a lot of things in common." He smiled weakly.

_Warren Shui_

_CEO, Shui Enterprise_

Tomoyo looked at him. He resembles Eriol.

"You should call me or if you want, I'll call you." He added.

Tomoyo took a card from her purse and gave it to him. He accepted it and put it inside his wallet.

"Nice to meet you Daidouji-san." He said courteously. "And you too, Kinomoto-san."

The man smiled at them and continued walking. He stopped by at a convertible parked nearby. He opened the car door and started the engine.

"That guy likes you." Sakura smiled boldly. "He's flirting with you."

Tomoyo remained silent. She intently watched the car took off until it disappeared from her sight.

"You know, he's good-looking." Sakura continued. "You too will look good together."

"He looks like -" Tomoyo muttered but stopped her own sentence.

"Looks like?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." She answered. "I just thought that he looks like someone I know."

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Who?"

"Never mind." Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "I can't remember who."

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 1V: The Chat

Cladixe: Thank to those who wrote their review about my fic

Cladixe: Thank to those who wrote their review about my fic. Thanks a lot!

**You've Got Mail**

_ET pairing_

_**Chapter Four: The Chat**_

_Dear Cerulean,_

_How's England? Is it still cold there?_

_My best friend asked me about when I will ever have a boyfriend. I suddenly realized that I haven't had a boyfriend since birth. Yes, it's weird. I think something's wrong with me._

_Have you ever felt a thug in your heart when you saw a person? How will you know when you're in love?_

_I met this guy at the street yesterday. He bumped me but quickly apologized sincerely. I think he's nice. His name is Warren. Believe me, if he didn't introduced himself to me, I might have thought that he's a former classmate of mine. He resembled him. It's weird but it's true._

_He invited me for a coffee chat some other time. Should I accept it? What do you think? He seemed to be a nice guy though I'm not yet ready for a date, I guess. It would be my first, if it happened._

_I hope you're well. Don't catch a cold._

_Full of sincerity,_

_Amethyst_

--

_Dear Amethyst,_

_I would like to apologize for not replying immediately to your e-mails. I've been working my visa lately. Yes, I actually took your advice. There's no harm trying._

_I actually filed to an exchange student program so that would actually do the trick. Hopefully, I see her when I get back there._

_About Warren, it wouldn't harm if you'll agree to on a date with him. You're single and available so why not? What's the point of rejecting him? You may never know. He might be the one you've been looking for a guy. Just be careful when going to a date. Be vigilant. There are men that shouldn't be trusted because they take every opportunity to take advantage to women, so please be careful?_

_I downloaded this instant messaging software. I know you have one too. Maybe we can chat if we have a free time. I'll add your e-mail address to my IM account._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Truly,_

_Cerulean_

The phone suddenly rang and Tomoyo answered it, "Daidouji Residence, to whom do you want to speak with?"

"I would like to have a talk with Tomoyo-san."

It was an unfamiliar voice.

"Speaking." Tomoyo answered enthusiastically.

"This is Warren Shui." He introduced himself. "The guy you met down the street yesterday."

"Oh, it's you." She replied as she pressed the cordless phone between her shoulder and ear. "How's it going?"

"I'm fine." Warren answered. "Would you like to have some coffee tomorrow?"

A pause occurred from the other line. She was thinking of what she shall answer.

"Would you like to have some coffee tomorrow?" He repeated.

"Yes." She replied coolly. "A cup of coffee would be nice."

"Then it's a date." He said on the other line.

"A friendly date." She corrected.

"Let's meet downtown by nine in the morning." He dictated. "I know a place which serves the best coffee I've ever tasted. Their French buns are amazing too."

"A brunch?"

"What could be the best time for a cup of coffee?" He replied. "Isn't it brunch?"

"Yes." She answered coyly. "Brunch it is."

"I'm looking forward to this date with you, madam." He replied. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied.

She put down the cordless phone and opened her IM application.

"One friend online." The voice of the laptop monotonously said.

Tomoyo smiled mischievously as she entered an IM to her online friend.

_Amethyst: Hi Cerulean!_

_Cerulean: Good afternoon to you, Amethyst._

_Amethyst: It's actually evening here in Japan._

_Cerulean: Oh. Sorry. Time gap. I forgot._

_Amethyst: LOL_

_Cerulean: Why are you laughing?_

_Amethyst: It's kinda awkward talking to you. It's my first time to have a chat with you. I mean, we never had a chat before._

_Amethyst: If it's afternoon there, aren't you supposed to be at school?_

_Cerulean: I'm on a research break for my thesis. Next week will be my defense._

_Amethyst: That's nice. How are your visa and the exchange student program?_

_Cerulean: The agency said that I should wait for a week or so. My school has already confirmed that my application for exchange student program with Japan is already accepted by the head of the college._

_Amethyst: That's nice._

_Cerulean: I'm just listening to your advice. At least, try to pursue her. I just hope that she still remembers me._

_Cerulean: What if she already has a boyfriend?_

_Amethyst: There's no harm in trying._

_Cerulean: Thank you, A._

_Amethyst: For what?_

_Cerulean: For listening and for giving me advices._

_Amethyst: No problem._

_Cerulean: Once I get back there in Japan, maybe we could see each other personally._

_Amethyst: I don't know._

Tomoyo paused for a while and took a deep breath. She stared blankly at her screen before typing again.

_Amethyst: I'll think about that._

_Cerulean: :)_

_Cerulean: I'll be hoping to see my angel in the near future._

_Amethyst: Angel?_

_Cerulean: It's you. You've been like a blessing from the Above._

_Cerulean: You've been giving me advices lately and I greatly appreciate it._

_Amethyst: Don't you have friends to solicit advices from?_

_Cerulean: I do have friends but they really don't give me deep advices like yours. They think that I'm mature enough to handle my own problems but they're wrong. I'm just a typical twenty-year old guy who needs advices from other people._

_Amethyst: I'm glad that I helped you._

_Cerulean: You are really somebody._

_Amethyst: Thank you. You're a nice guy too with a great taste in literature._

_Cerulean: Have you been to England?_

_Amethyst: Not yet. Though I've met someone from England. He's a good-looking fellow and acts very mature._

She paused again.

"Eriol." She muttered as she typed his name in the chat window but decided not to confide any information from her online buddy.

_Cerulean: Really?_

_Amethyst: And the best of all, he's a gentleman. For me, it's a unique attribute of a man._

_Cerulean: It's in the culture. LOL._

_Amethyst: Really?_

_Cerulean: Anyway, you should try to visit England someday. It's also nice here._

_Amethyst: It's one of my dreams – to visit England._

She looked at the time under at the toolbar of her window. It was already 10:33 in the evening and they have been talking for almost three hours.

_Amethyst: This is amazing. We've been talking to each other for almost three hours._

_Cerulean: What time is it in your country?_

_Amethyst: It's 10:33 in the evening._

_Cerulean: You should be sleeping right now. I'm sorry if I took your sleeping time by ranting about my problems._

_Amethyst: No, it's fine. I had a great time. Besides, I'm not yet sleepy._

_Cerulean: You should sleep now._

_Amethyst: But I'm not yet sleepy._

_Cerulean: Everyone needs at least 10 hours of sleep._

_Amethyst: You sound like a father._

_Cerulean: Am I?_

_Amethyst: Yes._

_Cerulean: Sorry._

_Amethyst: It's quite funny. A twenty-year old teenager talking like that. You're something, Cerulean._

_Cerulean: Is that a bad or a good thing?_

_Amethyst: A good thing, I guess._

_Cerulean: LOL._

_Amethyst: Good night Cerulean._

_Cerulean: Good night._

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter V: The Concept of a Real Date

It was already 9:00 am

**You've Got Mail**

_ET pairing_

_**Chapter Five: The Concept of a Real Date**_

It was already 9:00 am. The raven-haired daughter of the Daidouji Co. was checking herself on a full-length mirror. A maid behind her was attending to her long hair – combing her lustrous strands from root to tips. The wavy end of her hair dangles flirtatiously up until her waist. She was wearing a thin yellow band around her hair. Her tall figure reflected on the mirror. She was wearing a chocolate brown cloak-styled dress which she considers as one of her favorite designs. She paired it with a bright yellow leather bag and black open-toed stilettos.

She stared at her face and smiled weakly.

From the reflection of the mirror, she saw another maid entered her room.

"Ma'am, Shui-sama has arrived." The short-haired maid who entered the room bowed and said. "His car is already waiting in front of the main door."

"Thank you, Setsuna-san." Tomoyo answered as she faced the maid.

She took a small glance at the mirror before turning her back and going out of the room. At the grand hall of the Daidouji mansion, the employees of the house lined up at the side of the red carpet. Each of them bowed as the only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji passed by. The butler of the mansion opened the main door for her.

Tomoyo instantly saw a luxury car parked in front of their main door. It was a black Lamborghini Gallardo and waiting outside the car was Warren.

"That's a nice car, Shui-san." Tomoyo complimented with a smile as she approached the gentleman in a blue Ralph Lauren classic polo and beige slacks paired with a brown leather shoes. He wasn't wearing any glasses, which made him look younger.

"Call me Warren." He smiled back as he opened the front door of the car for her. She gracefully went inside. He gently closed the door and went inside the other front door of the car. He sat on the driver's seat and started the car.

"When you called me a while ago to inform me that you'll be picking me up at my home, I wasn't expecting a luxury car like this." Tomoyo said in astonishment.

The car was in a good shape and as if it was really being taken care of. It's as if it was brand new.

"Well, people sometimes need a little bit of indulgence." He laughed as he focused on the road. "This is a little reward for all of my hardworking in our company."

"These must have cost a lot for such a 'little' reward that you're talking about."

"The way you have reacted, it sounds as if you can't afford this but in fact, you can buy one like this anytime you like."

"That's not true." She took the joke seriously.

"You're a Daidouji." He continued. "You can easily have anything."

"That is so not true." She repeated, reiterating the word 'so'.

"You sound so bitter." He lightened up the topic. "You sound as if you never had a boyfriend."

"Actually, that's a fact." She answered as she opened her bag and took her shades. "I never had a boyfriend."

"Really?" He asked. "A Daidouji like you never had a boyfriend for her entire life? I think you're joking. It's impossible."

"Believe it or not, sir." She wore her shades and looked at herself on the reflection of the side mirror. "I'm a certified NBSB."

He parked the car outside the main entrance of an elegant French coffee shop. He rolled down his tinted glass window and a valet wearing a red uniform greeted him with a smile, "Good morning, Shui-sama."

The valet then, looked at Tomoyo and smiled politely, "Good morning Daidouji-sama."

"Ohayou." She answered meekly. She took off her sunglass and put it back inside her leather bag. Warren got off the car and opened the car door for Tomoyo. She gracefully got off the car.

Warren gave his car key to the valet. "You know where to park it."

"Yes, sir." He nodded as he took charge of driving the car to the parking area reserved for Warren Shui. "The usual place."

"You seemed to be popular here." She admired.

"This is a family friend's business so our family is regular here." He answered softly as he guided her inside the coffee shop. "I usually dine here. They offer not only the best coffee but also gastronomic food as well."

The interior of the coffee shop was serene. Well-known people in the industry of entrepreneurship lounge themselves comfortably. Few people turned their head to Tomoyo. Some of them hushed comments with their companions.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." A young woman greeted them enthusiastically. She was in a black slacks and white polo topped with a red vest. "We've been waiting for your arrival, sir. The usual?"

"Yes. The usual." He answered plainly as he scanned the surrounding. People buzzed around as they took glances to the couple.

The young lady ushered them to a table on the corner. It has divider which made them semi-private from the prying eyes of the nosy people. He pulled the chair from the table for Tomoyo and sat on the other chair in front of her.

A perfect gentleman. He reminded her of Eriol.

The young woman handed them a menu and left.

"Are you bothered?" He asked as he had noticed her uneasiness.

"Not really." She answered weakly.

"Probably they're shocked."

"Why?"

"Well, you've rejected several sons of entrepreneurs and you're asking why. You are an item in the world of business." He laughed as he scanned the menu. "They haven't seen you in a date for a while, I guess."

"This is a friendly date, may I correct you." She replied firmly. "I barely even know you."

"You didn't have my background check?" He paused and dropped his menu on the table. "What if I'm a son of an illegal recruiter agency?"

She opened her mouth in disbelief. He immediately laughed and took back what he said, "Just kidding!"

"But I had your background check before this date." He continued.

"What?" She was shocked. "Am I a criminal who needs to have my background checked?"

--

_Amethyst: Yeah, I know. He's weird._

_Cerulean: LOL._

_Amethyst: He even knows my favorite brand of toothpaste._

_Cerulean: Atleast, you know that he's a fan!_

_Amethyst: Err… It kinda scared me a little. He researched every bit of me._

_Cerulean: Atleast, he made efforts to really know you. He's that into you._

_Amethyst: That's what freaked me out. I mean, what if he found out things more than those he needs to know._

_Cerulean: Like what?_

_Amethyst: Err… Private things._

_Cerulean: Like your menstrual calendar?_

_Amethyst: Yeah, things like that._

_Cerulean: So, are you up for a second date with him?_

_Amethyst: FYI, sir. The first one is not a REAL date. It's a getting-to-know-you date._

_Cerulean: your getting-to-know-you date and my concept of a real date is quite the same. Please do enlighten me of your concept of a real date?_

_Amethyst: A real date involves chemistry between two people._

_Cerulean: LOL. That's a weird concept of yours. So what will be the next date with him? Will it be another one of your getting-to-know-you-better date or a real date?_

_Amethyst: Probably a friendly date. Just to get to know him better. I mean he's nice._

_Cerulean: And?_

_Amethyst: He's good-looking especially with his glasses on. He dresses well. He acts in a gentle way but protective. He just freaked me out every time he would pop some trivia he knew about me._

_Cerulean: LOL._

_Amethyst: By the way, he's Intelligent. He finished his bachelor's degree in Oxford University. He plans on taking over their business here in Japan._

_Cerulean: Quite old for you. You're still in high school and you're dating mature guys._

_Amethyst: Does it matter? I'm already in my last year in High School. I'd be entering college by next year. How about you?_

_Cerulean: What about me?_

_Amethyst: You're still supposed to be in high school. How come you're already in your first year in college?_

_Cerulean: Accelerated. Didn't have to take my last year in high school._

_Amethyst: Is that possible?_

_Cerulean: Yes._

_Amethyst: Dating anyone, as of now?_

_Cerulean: Do you think I'm dating anyone if I'm planning to become an exchange student just to see a girl from other country?_

_Amethyst: Are you really sure about the exchange program? Isn't it quite shallow to be doing that just for a girl?_

_Cerulean: Oh no. That's a side agendum only. I'm really looking forward to become an exchange student again. I was also an exchange student in Japan back then. I think it would be really helpful in my academic career._

_Amethyst: I see. :) It's fun to have an exchange student! They're amazing to be with. Their culture. Their views._

Only one person came inside her mind – Eriol. He and his views. He and his culture. He and his whole entity.

_Cerulean: Seem to be that you're comfortable with foreign strangers._

_Amethyst: Kind of._

_Cerulean: LOL._

_Amethyst: Hey. You never told me anything about your relationship aspect of your life. Have you ever had a girlfriend?_

_Cerulean: Girlfriend? Had one. She's older than me. Things didn't work out between us._

_Amethyst: Is she the girl you're talking about?_

_Cerulean: No. The girl I like never became my girlfriend. I haven't even confessed to her. LOL._

_Amethyst: I think it's just a crush. You're still young when you met her._

_Cerulean: I think so too._

_Amethyst: Then why are you planning on going back to Japan just for a crush?_

_Cerulean: I already told you that I just want to see my friends back there and it would make my academic career look good too. Besides, you're the one urging me to pursue her. LOL._

_Amethyst: LOL. I'm just afraid that you'll blame me when everything went wrong._

_Cerulean: I'm not going to do that. Yes, you suggested it but the final call was done by me. I made the final decision so if I'm going to blame someone, that would be myself. Besides, I'm looking forward to meet you, A._

_Amethyst: ROFL. Not a chance. I told you, I don't do those kinds of things._

_Cerulean: Just kidding. I'm not pressuring you to meet with me._

_Amethyst: LOL. So, how's your research break?_

_Cerulean: Pretty much done._

_Amethyst: Defense in first year of college?_

_Cerulean: Just a mock defense._

_Amethyst: GTG Cerulean._

_Cerulean: Why? Have any appointment?_

_Amethyst: Just going to meet with my bestfriend. We have this pair homework. She's my partner. We're going to work at their house._

_Cerulean: Take care._

_Amethyst: Yes, I will. Take care too._

_Amethyst: Gonna leave you an e-mail before I go to sleep later._

_Cerulean: I'm going to wait for that. :)_

_Amethyst: Ciao._

_Cerulean: Ciao._


End file.
